Last Game - WWE AU -
by AndyTheAwesome
Summary: Riley Orton has been in the WWE for several years but those years haven't always been the easiest. Riley had always been picked on since day one and people would constantly put her down until one day she proved herself. Now she is one of the most respected women in the business and has an amazing boyfriend but whenever you have something nice, someone will always want to take it.
1. Chapter 1

_April 27th, 2003__  
Trish Stratus had a smirk on her face as she threw the young girl onto the announcer table and sent her tumbling to the ground. She knew she had a large advantage against the inexperienced diva as she had just been in the company for a couple of months. Trish had to admit, the girl had earned her match for the Women's Championship, but she was nothing compared to a 'legend' like herself - at least in Trish's eyes. She grabbed Riley by the hair roughly and threw her back into the ring to finish the job. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back at how easy it would be to beat the new diva. She didn't have one scratch and she would leave being the Women's Champion. She grabbed Riley by the hair again and set up for Stratusfaction. But her maneuver was unsuccessful as Riley slipped from her grip, leaving Trish to face plant the floor. She lay on the floor in pain as Riley held the ropes to support herself. She had been beaten and bruised this entire match and it was finally time for her to show the WWF Universe what she was made of. _

_She turned her head slowly towards Trish and sending her a glare that could burn through her head. A sudden snap went off in Riley's head and she felt her strength return. She went over to Trish and kicked the side of her head harshly. The crowd was cheering and anticipation was surging through the air of who would stay or become the Women's Champion. Riley grabbed Trish by the hair - as she had done to her earlier - and performed a running bulldog on the blonde diva. She took a deep breathe and grinned before tucking Trish's head under her right leg and performing the 'Last Call'._

_The referee counted to three and the crowd stood silent at what they had just witnessed. The newest diva - at only nineteen years old - has beaten one of the best divas in the company. But soon enough, the mixed reaction of cheers and boos began. Some people cheered over the fresh, new meat that had just beaten the former Women's Champion while others booed as they witnessed their favorite diva go down so easily to an 'amateur'. The referee raised her hand up and handed her the profound belt that every diva dreamed of having. Riley could feel the tears stinging her eyes but they wouldn't fall over her happiness. She raised up her championship in air proudly - proud to have finally beat someone inferior to her and proud to finally be something in the WWF._

January 20th, 2010  
"C'mon Eve!" Riley cheered from her spot by the turnbuckle.

It was a random divas match on RAW between Riley Orton and Eve Torres vs. Michelle McCool and Layla. Riley and Michelle had been in an ongoing feud after Michelle decided to interfere in a Divas Battle Royal Riley was participating in to go for the Divas Championship. The two fierce divas had been going at it for months now, with Eve Torres on Riley's side and Layla on Michelle's side. Although many feuds were scripted, the one between them was real. Their personalities would clash together and they hadn't got along since the beginning so the WWE decided to take their real life issues and let them take it out on TV instead.

At the moment, Michelle was in the ring dominating Eve. She was kneeling down after the blow Michelle had given to her stomach and Michelle would take advantage of the brunette and perform a roundhouse kick. She then grabbed Eve by the hair and ran her face into the right-corner turnbuckle where Layla was. Michelle tagged her in and they did some double team action before Layla began kicking Eve in the chest repeatedly until the referee pulled her off. Layla cursed at the referee loudly before rolling her eyes and turning back to Eve. But when Layla lunged for Eve, she moved out of the way quickly which led Layla to fall over the ropes and onto the cold, hard floor. Eve took this chance to crawl her way towards Riley and tag her in. Riley looked at Michelle and could see a flash of panic etch her face. Layla was in the ring now and she tried to tag in Michelle but the Women's Champion moved out of the way and left Layla to tag the air. Layla had a look of disbelief on her face, wondering why her best friend wouldn't cooperate and help her in her time of need. She was shouting at Michelle as she watched her leave the ring area but as she was distracted, Riley took advantage and rolled Layla in a pin to a three-count. The bell sounded as the crowd cheered as the baby faced divas had won yet another match.

Michelle looked on from her spot on the stage and watched as Riley and Eve celebrated their win in the ring. She then glanced at her 'best friend' in the ring who was crying frustrated tears after her third loss that week.

_She's weak. _The blonde thought - if she was in that position, she would take the loss like a woman or she would at least try to rip of her opponents head: it just depended on her mood.

Riley looked behind her and saw Layla who sat cross-legged with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking from the crying she was doing. She then looked towards Michelle's direction who clutched her championship belt tightly and just shook her head at her friend and left backstage without looking back.

_Some friend. _Riley thought as she and Eve walked backstage with smiles on their faces.

Backstage  
"C'mon, you did great." Riley encouraged her now moping friend.

"But you deserve a better partner. Not someone who can't even get a single hit in." Eve argued.

"You did get one in. Besides, you're an amazing friend. Doesn't that count for something?" Eve smiled weakly at her her friends comment. "And if you're so dead set that you're a terrible wrestler...maybe I can help you train every once in a while. I have been in the business for quite some time." Eve squealed and wrapped her arms around Riley's neck, almost causing her to fall on the floor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated before embracing Riley once more.

"Alright, don't kill me before I can help you." Eve let go and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Sorry." She apologized. "So how's it going with-"

"Hey love." Riley turned around right away, hearing the familiar Irish voice she'd heard for the last two years - or almost two years.

"Hi." Riley smiled before he bent down to her level to kiss her.

"Hey Eve." Sheamus greeted after breaking away from Riley.

"Hi, um, I should be going now but I'll see you later?" Eve asked, referring to Riley.

"Yeah." Riley nodded aimlessly. Eve smiled and waved goodbye as she walked away.

"You looked absolutely stunning out there." Sheamus complimented, his Irish drawl coming out stronger than usual.

"Thank you." Riley blushed. "You still got your match with Randy at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship, huh?" Riley asked as she glanced down at the shiny, golden belt which clung onto his waist.

"Yup, supposed to retain the title that is until that block Cena wins it in about a month at Elimination Chamber."

"Well, the best you can do is make the best of time you have with the championship." Sheamus smiled at his girlfriend's positivity.

"When are ya supposed to win the Women's Championship?" He asked.

"The Royal Rumble. It's supposed to go with me and Michelle's storyline." Riley said, rolling her eyes. She didn't know why WWE forced her to work with people she clearly did not like. Did they think it was going to make the feud seem more real?

"Look, I know you wanna get your hands on Michelle but you just gotta be patient. You'll be able to punch her in the face soon enough." Riley chuckled at Sheamus' humor.

"I have to go take a shower now. I'll see you later." Riley began walking towards the divas locker room but Sheamus grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?" Sheamus smiled and pointed to his cheek. Riley chuckled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek before walking to the divas locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

January 21st, 2010  
"You have to choose something sometime, Riley." The 26 year-old rolled her eyes and kept scanning her eyes through the racks of clothing the store contained.

"This isn't for me, remember? This is for _your _wife so it has to be something nice." She reminded her brother.

Randy Orton sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What'd are you giving her a gift for anyway?"

His sister rolled her eyes again. "I told you already. It's a very late, Christmas gift. You know I went with Stephen to see his family in Ireland and I didn't have time to buy any of the family gifts and Samantha is the only one I haven't given a gift to. She probably hates me already."

"She doesn't hate you, Ri." Randy said absentmindedly, thumbing through one racks before removing his hand quickly, realizing what he was doing. "Well why did you have to bring me here? You know I hate shopping." Randy reminded his kid sister.

"Well you know I hate shopping too so if I have to suffer through it, so do you. Besides, you know her taste best. You've been married for almost three years dammit." Riley countered.

"But I don't even pay attention to what she wears or buys." Randy said.

"Typical." Riley mumbled as she pulled up a two dresses. "Should I get this one or this one?" She asked her brother as she lifted both of the items in the air. He looked at one dress and then the other and shrugged. "You're a big help." She muttered irritably. "I'll just get this one then plus the necklace." She shrugged, carefully placing the other dress back to where it belonged.

"Great. Can we go now?" Randy groaned.

"Sure, but you're paying for it."

"Whatever." He muttered, snatching the dress out of her hand and stalking up towards the counter where she quickly followed. The cashier informed them of the price and Riley could tell the flimsy blonde liked him by the way she stared at him.

"So is this for a special someone?" Her voice was sultry as she swiped Randy's credit card, she was pretty but her teeth were crooked which was a huge turn off but she didn't seem embarrassed by it. _There was nothing wrong with having crooked teeth but damn - that's like a pile of wrecked cars. _Riley snorted as the cashier, Rachel, smiled and the look on Randy's face was priceless.

"M-my wife...actually." He stuttered, trying to take his attention from her wrecked teeth.

"Oh, that's too bad." She made a pouty face as she layed the dress and the necklace in a shiny, golden box without taking her eyes of Randy. Riley began to chuckle quietly, the woman still not having realized what Randy was stuttering at. Randy began hearing her chuckles which made him snort a slight bit but he composed himself a bit and instead covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a small smile that had etched on his face.

"What's so funny?" Rachel finally asked, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Uh, have you ever heard of invisalign?" Riley quietly asked, her laughter growing a bit louder.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel's voice suddenly was no longer sultry but now was a bit more casual with a hint of annoyance.

"The 'Drug-Addict Amy Winehouse' look is so last year." Riley sneered before she grabbed the box and walked to the exit, Randy following behind - a smile on his face - leaving behind an angry cashier who was sure to take it out on the next customer.

"Why is it that every woman decides to hit on me?" Randy asked absentmindedly, sliding his credit card into his wallet.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Your fucking face looks like it was chiseled out of stone." Riley muttered as she examined the box. "This'll be a good enough box. That way I don't have to wrap it. All I have to do is send it to Missouri and slap a bow on it."

Riley began walking towards the crosswalk but Randy grabbed her arm. "Hey, you don't think your getting all the credit for this? I did pay for it you know."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have this gift." Riley reminded him.

"Look, I'll compromise. 50/50." Randy negotiated.

"60/40." Riley countered.

"55/45." Randy said.

"Deal." Riley agreed with a smile.

Hotel Room  
"How'd the shopping go?" Eve asked as she thumbed through a fashion magazine.

"Finally found something for Sam. Got you something too." Riley announced as she threw an item at Eve which hit the side of her face and fell into her lap.

"Toilet paper earrings." Eve said with fake excitement as they dangled from her fingers. "You shouldn't have." She let go of the hoops and they both fell to the floor.

"It was my pleasure." Riley said sarcastically as she bent over the polished counter, taking a sip of her bottled water. "So...when are you supposed to win the Divas Championship?" She asked as she took another sip of her water.

"Not, uh, Maryse is supposed to win the Divas Championship. I'm only making it to the semi-finals." She said, her voice sounding glum.

"Hm, well maybe something will come up in the future. After all, you've barely started your career hun." Riley chuckled, reminding herself of her several years in the WWE and comparing it to her friends only two.

"I'm surprised your not hanging out with Stephen today." Eve teased.

"Mm, he's on a plane to Washington for the next _RAW_. He's not gonna be in Detroit for _Smackdown_." Riley informed Eve.

"Man, he gets a week off. I wish I could. I have to go to Columbus for _Superstars _on Thursday and then that same day I have to go to Detroit." Eve complained in a whiny voice.

"Get over it. You're getting paid." Riley said as she sat in the sofa, making the weight sink down on the cushion next to Eve as she turned on the TV with a flick of the remote.

Later That Day

"Mm, I'll get it." Riley announced with a full mouth, her fork clinging against her plate of vegetarian lasagna. She looked through the small hole in the door to find a familiar face. She opened the door smiled at her ex-boyfriend who she had ended on good terms with.

"Hey Jack." Jack was nickname for the more known as Phillip Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk - the straight edge.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had some toilet paper I could borrow. These dickheads in the lobby won't answer their phones and I'm too lazy to go downstairs and ask for some and I really need to take a dump." Riley laughed at his choice of words and left the door open, expecting him to come in - which he did - as she fled into their porcelain bathroom to grab and extra roll that was stacked upon many.

"Hey Punk." Riley heard Eve greet as she walked back into the hallway.

"Eve. You look great as usual." He complimented and she smiled in return.

"Here you go, Jack. Your precious toilet paper." She handed him the toilet paper as if handing him a noble sword in which was being presented to him.

"My ass thanks you beyond comprehend." Was all he said before he rushed out of her room to, she presumed, used him own bathroom. She chuckled as she went back to sit on the couch and picked up her plate.

"How did you break up with that?" Eve asked as she took a sip of the sweet tea sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"The question is why didn't I do it earlier?" Riley joked as she took a sip of her own beverage. "Being serious though, it just didn't feel as right as it should have. There wasn't that spark between us like there was in the beginning. But I mean, I guess that's why we ended on good terms." Riley shrugged.

"So do you feel that spark with Stephen?" Eve questioned, as she got up from her spot on the couch to go do something in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Riley said, her tone a bit hesitating.

"Why do you say it like that?" Eve shouted from the kitchen. Riley didn't even bother to reply as the water from the faucet would just drain out her voice. Once the water faucet stopped, Riley answered.

"What do you mean, 'Why do I say it like that?" Riley repeated Eve's questioned from earlier.

"You know what I mean. You were all like 'Yeah...' instead of like 'Yeah!'." Eve sat back down on the couch with a bowl of rinsed grapes. She offered Riley some but she shook her head, feeling full from the dinner she had just finished.

"I didn't sound like anything, Eve. It was a plain and simple answer for a plain and simple question." Riley said, rubbing her hands on her jeans to get rid of the salt and crumbs that had collected on her hands.

"Whatever you say." Eve teased as she continued to pick and eat her grapes. Riley ignored her comment but couldn't help but wonder,

_Was there still a spark between her and Stephen anymore? _


	3. Chapter 3

January 29th, 2010  
Riley tugged on the sleeves of her white lace blouse and rubbed her sweaty palms on her recently washed blue jeans as she paced back and forth in the McMahon's office. She had been called in earlier by Stephanie McMahon, a woman who she respected highly, not only because she helps sign Riley's paycheck but also because of past feuds WWE Riley and Stephanie had shared during the attitude era for the Women's Championship. She was nervous because the last time she was called in, she ended up with an injury and having to leave the WWE for 6 months. Someone opened the door which made Riley flinch but she soon regained her posture after realizing it was only Stephanie.

"Glad you could make it, Riley. Please, take a seat." The Billion Dollar Queen said, walking into the room herself and taking a seat behind the cherry wood desk after setting a beige folder on it. Riley smiled slightly and sat down in the right chair by the window. Riley noticed that there was another seat next to her and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Something on your mind?" Stephanie asked, noticing the confused look on Riley's face.

"Uh, no ma'm but if you don't mind me asking, why-"

"Hey Steph. Sorry I'm late." A deep voice interrupted her. John Cena barged into the room with his purple and yellow ring attire.

"Hey Ri," She just nodded at him with a weak smile. "The segment took a bit longer than I thought." Riley figured he had ran here, hearing his heavy breathing.

"It's alright John. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Stephanie smiled, folding her hands neatly on the desk. "What was your question, Riley?"

Riley looked up from twiddling her thumbs. "Oh, uh, n-no it was, um, n-nothing." Riley stuttered out. She was always nervous during these meetings; worried on whether she would have to do something she didn't want to do so she would gaze her eyes on random items in the room. This time, she was looking at the Royal Rumble promotional poster which included some of the most popular wrestlers; Triple H, The Undertaker, John himself, Randy, and even Mark Henry.

"Now that that's settled, let's get down to business. I called you both in _mainly_ because of a storyline Ann has...created for you." Riley mentally groaned. She didn't want to be in another storyline when she was already currently in one. "So here's how it'll go down. Of course you both know of the championships you are about to win, correct?" Riley and John nodded. "Well, with that information and the factor that you both are the faces of the WWE, you two are WWE's next power couple."

Riley's eyes grew wide. She didn't expect to be in a romantic storyline with anyone anytime soon. "When is...this supposed to take place?" Riley asked wearily.

"You and John will have a match the second week after the Royal Rumble on _RAW _against Michelle McCool and Batista. After that, you will guys will become closer and closer and by the time John wins the championship, you'll be an on-screen couple. After John starts his feud with Batista, he will start to 'harass' Riley and John will win the championship again at Wrestlemania XXVI. Once that feud is over, Riley will be helping John recruit his Summerslam team and when John joins the Nexus; Riley will turn heel after sabotaging Randy Orton and Wade Barrett's match ultimately helping her brother win and ending John's contract for a short period of time." Stephanie finished.

"Well, I'm game." John shrugged.

"Great," Stephanie smiled. "What about you, Riley?"

"Will there be kissing involved?" Riley asked, ignoring Stephanie's previous question. "Is that a problem?" Riley shook her head. "No, I just need to...consult...someone first. Is that alright?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Be my guest."

Riley nodded before excusing herself and walking into the hallway, closing the door behind her to give herself some privacy. She pulled out her phone and dialed her boyfriend's phone number and putting it to her ear. The dial tone sounded twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stephen. It's Riley." Sheamus' laughter boomed through the phone.

"I know love. There is such thing as caller ID now." Riley chuckled slightly at his sarcasm. "Why ya callin'?"

"I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that Stephanie put me in a new storyline with John and I needed to talk to you about it."

"McMahon?"

"No Stephen, Stephanie Miller." Riley said sarcastically.

"Why do ya need my approval?"

"Because...it involves kissing and shit like that and I know how jealous you get."

"Jealous? Me?"

"Yes you." Riley's voice was teasing.

"Well I mean if it's just for work, then yeah. You ain't gonna catch any complaints from me. Now if that block Cena actually does try somethin' on ya, you make sure to tell him I'll knock his teeth out of he does."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright darlin'." Riley hung up, not wanting to to waste anymore of Stephanie or John's time. Riley walked back into the room, interrupting a conversation they were having.

"Have you made a decision?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

January 30th, 2010  
"You're coloring your hair again?" Riley asked Eve. The pair had gone off to shop for some things when Eve decided to take a detour and stop by a hair salon. Now, Eve was sitting in a rotating chair in front of a large glass mirror as she awaited the arrival of the hair stylist. "I'm not coloring it. I'm just highlighting it." Eve corrected. "Why don't you do something with your hair?" Eve added. Riley glanced at a large strand of hair that lay on her shoulder and shrugged. Her hair was naturally chocolate brown and curly but the WWE didn't really think it would fit Riley - being the feisty and overpowering character she is - as it represented a nice, sweet girl who hopes to end world hunger and helps sell girl scout cookies. With her straight, long raven black hair she resembled more to an ice queen; beautiful on the outside but cold-blooded and heartless on the inside. Of course Riley wasn't really like that in real-life but she was heel most of the time and the way her hair was began growing on her. Sure, she could be a bitch at times and her humor could use a bit more lightness but everyone has flaws, right? "Can't. My hair has to specifically go with my 'image'." Riley said, air quoting the word _image_. "Well, that's what you get for being so popular. No one what I do with my hair."

"Because you're always face. Just wait until you turn heel. They'll make you change your hair somehow...just you wait," Riley smirked, gazing her eyes on a pair of boots in a magazine she was reading. "Hello ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting." Riley looked up slightly startled by the male voice that spoke. "You're not Anna." Riley said, referring to the same stylist who always does Eve's hair and even her own. The man chuckled. "No I'm not. Anna had a family emergency so she sent me. I hope you don't mind?" He said, looking down at Eve. The guy had to be at least 6 feet tall. He had brown shaggy hair and his eyes were a forest green color. Of course they could be contacts but you could never be so sure. "N-no. I-I don't mind at all." Eve stammered. Riley wiggled her eyebrows at Eve as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "You ladies seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Well if you watch low-cost, inexpensive TV then you know were WWE divas." Riley said, flipping through random pages of a magazine. "I can see you have a heavy sense of humor." The man joked back beginning to layer Eve's hair. "You have no idea." Riley muttered. After about an hour of pinching and pulling, Eve's hair was still brown but more golden brown in a sense. The two women left the salon but little did Eve know, Riley had gotten - Chris' - number to give specifically to her friend. When Riley handed her the small, unevenly ripped paper Eve gave her a questioning look. "What's this?"

"Read it and find out." Riley said evasively. Eve furrowed her eyebrows before reading the small note and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "You did not." Eve muttered, covering her face in embarrassment. "Oh come on. Stop being like that," Riley rolled her eyes and removed Eve's hands from her face. "He was cute and he looked nice enough. You should try it out!" Riley exclaimed, jumping slightly in excitement. "What did you do? Force it out of him?" Eve joked sarcastically. "C'mon you were clearly interested the way your cheeks went red and he looked clearly interested." Eve pushed her friend jokingly with a stupid smile on her face. "Whatever."

Hotel Room  
Riley flipped through the basic cable channels aimlessly. Eve finally got the guts to call Chris, the man from the salon, and she had left about an hour ago on a date; leaving Riley alone for the night. She didn't have to get on a flight to Illinois until tomorrow since the Royal Rumble would be in Chicago, her hometown. There was a sudden knock at the door and she switched of the TV with a flick of the remote as she got up from the couch. As she walked towards the door, she didn't even bother to look through the small hole probably about come face-to-face with one of her co-workers or some type of hotel service. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who had been knocking. "I brought a home warming present." John Cena smiled, jutting out a square shaped styrofoam box at Riley. "It's Chinese," John added. "But don't worry. I didn't get any meat. I heard you're a vegetarian." Riley couldn't really find the words to say anything so instead, she opened the door wider and signaled for him to come in with a weak smile. John smiled and walked in, taking in his surroundings. "Wow, you got a flat screen in your room? All I got was fancy soap."

Riley chuckled at his comment. "Yeah well there's nothing really on TV anyways." She awkwardly stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "She speaks." John joked, referring to Riley's silence until now. Riley shrugged and offered him to take a seat, which he did. "So, uh, not to sound rude but why are you here, John?" Riley asked as she sat cross-legged on the couch seat next to him. John had begun opening the two styrofoam plates, a hefty amount of greasy noodles lay in each one with a black plastic fork. He handed her the plate gingerly, taking the other one in his hands. "I dunno. Thought I should get to know the person I'm gonna be working with very closely with in the next couple of months." John shrugged. "You know, you've been the company almost as long as me and we've never talked before."

Riley shrugged again, the action had been happening a lot in their conversation, as she swallowed a forkful of noodles. "So, what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time?" John asked as observed her. She wore a black tank top that fitted her nicely and dark washed skinny jeans paired with an old, scuffed pair of Chuck Taylor's. She was good-looking woman he had to admit with her raven black hair and soft blue eyes; same as her brothers. They resembled John's quite a lot except her's were more of an aqua color. He knew she had a boyfriend - one he worked with quite a lot - but hell, couldn't a man look around every once in a while. "I don't have glasses." Riley retorted, gazing her eyes on John. "Then you're halfway there." John smirked, picking at his noddles with his now greasy fork. Riley looked at him for a moment, soaking his appearance. For once, he didn't have his 'Hustle Loyalty Respect' attire but instead wore a casual grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, much like the denim ones he uses in the ring. "You know, I can pick at something about you." Riley said after a few moments, pointing her fork accusingly at John. "Yeah?" John challenged. "Yeah. Those cargo shorts," Riley stopped briefly to point at his pants. "Do you ever take them off?"

"Just tell me the time and place." Riley hit his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean." John laughed half-halfheartedly. "They're very comfortable and quite fashionable." John defended. "Maybe on someone else but you...? It's just not working honey." Riley sneered. "I'll keep that in mind," John smiled. "Tell me something. What made you wanna be a WWE diva?" John asked, setting aside his Chinese food on the table in front of them and supporting his arm on the armrest. "What is this? Twenty questions?" Riley chuckled, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "Nope. Just curious."

"I've had a love for wrestling ever since I was a little girl," Riley explained after a few seconds of silence. "Instead of playing with Barbie dolls, I would go with my dad to big WWE events and meet all the legendary superstars backstage. Hell, they even sat at my dinner table in Missouri every once in a while. And well, being part of the Orton family...I just decided to become the first female in my family to go into wrestling. Wrestling is in my blood and it's really the only thing I'm good at." Riley shrugged for about the fourth time that night. "I know that's not true." John spoke after a few moments of silence. "What?" Riley asked. "You're a fantastic wrestler but there must something else you're good at." John said. "Like what? You barely know me?" Riley didn't say it in a rude way but rather in a more truthful way. "I know enough. I've seen you in that ring," John sat more up-right, the conversation getting deeper. "Everyone has. So what?" Riley interrupted. "I don't mean Riley Orton on TV, I mean Riley Orton in real life. I've seen you practice before, all pumped up and angry."

"Is this your way of telling me you're a stalker?" Riley joked lightly, her voice lowering a bit. "No. It's my way of telling you you're an amazing person." Riley stared at him. Where had this come from? This wasn't really your typical John Cena; bold and humorous Cena. The silence went on for a couple of seconds until a knock on the door interrupted it. "Excuse me." She told John, lifting herself of the couch and walking over to the door. _Why are people always knocking on my door?_ She thought as she tugged the door open.

"Stephen, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington for _RAW_ this week." Riley said, surprised by the fact that her boyfriend was standing in the hallway. "Thought I'd come and surprise ya with what's happenin' this Sunday." John turned his head in the direction Riley was at as he heard the Irish drawl of a man. John quickly realized it was Sheamus and sighed as he began picking up his plate off the coffee table and swiping off some small leftover noodles on the floor; maid service would clean it up anyways. He lifted himself off the beige leather couch and as he walked to the door, Sheamus walked in through it. "Oh, hey John. Riley didn't tell me she had company." Sheamus said, turning to look at the raven-haired girl.

"No. It's fine. I was just leaving anyways. You guys look like you could use some alone time." John sent them a quick smile and didn't wait for a reply as he walked out through the door. He felt bummed out as he walked towards his room not too far away from Riley's. He didn't really know what he was feeling but he didn't intend of finding out. "What was he doin' here?" Sheamus asked curiously as he took of his coat and hat and placed them on a metal rack behind them. "Oh, he thought that since we're gonna be working with each other a lot soon, that we should get to know each other a bit better." Riley explained. "That it?" Sheamus asked doubting the situation. "Yeah, what else would he be here for?" Riley asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "I could think if a lot of things." Sheamus muttered as he leaned on a wall nearby. "You said you weren't gonna get jealous." Riley said, reminding him of their earlier conversation. "I'm not," Sheamus admitted defensively. "Look, it's fine alright?" He said, gripping her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

"You know I hate that word," Riley grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "But so do I."


	5. Chapter 5

January 30th, 2010  
Riley paced around the Divas locker room in her cream colored ring attire. She knew she was going to win tonight, it was in the storyline, but just going out into a different ring in a different city every week and performing in front of thousands always made Riley have major butterflies in her stomach. Sheamus had already came by from winning his match for the WWE championship, wishing Riley good luck. She sighed and rubbed her eyes from the missed sleep she'd got the night before as her name was called over the intercom. She paused at the door, taking a deep breath before grabbing the slick, black handle with a sweaty hand and wielding the door open. She wasn't even within two steps out before she bumped into someone. "Sorry," She apologized quickly, "I didn't see you there." She looked up at the person, chuckling at her unsuppressed luck. "Good luck out there," John said, ignoring her apology, "If you do just as good as your boyfriend did out there, you're bound to win."

"It's scripted, remember? I'm supposed to win." Riley pointed matter-of-factly. "See, that's why you're no fun." John grumbled playfully, running a hand over his face dramatically. "I'm sorry my personality doesn't appease to you." Riley muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. John was about to say something else before the intercom interrupted them, calling Riley's name with more impatience this time around. "I gotta go, duty calls." Riley didn't wait for John's response as she turned her back on him and jogged to the place she needed to be, the gorilla position.

John couldn't help but stare after her. He really couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Riley that made the atmosphere around him change. The conversation they had held the night before was a bit awkward, especially when Sheamus arrived, but he still felt something before going to bed. Maybe it had something to do with the way she smelled like lilies, his favorite scent, or maybe it had to do with the fact she had a charming personality and a good sense of humor. He wouldn't question any of these theories although it racked his mind. The only thing he could do was wait, wait until he got to work with her. He adjusted his hat and went back to his own locker room, getting ready for the 30-man Royal Rumble match where he would come in at number 29.

When Riley reached the gorilla position, Michelle McCool and Layla, in her fat suit, were standing there and laughing together about something. Michelle heard Riley's footsteps coming behind her and turned her around, a grimace etching on her face. "Look's who running a little late. Did you spend too much time putting makeup on because it wasn't hard work payed off." Michelle sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Michelle," Layla spoke in her slight British accent as she hit Michelle's arm softly to grab her attention, "That's not a nice thing to say."

"It's alright, Layla, she's just sore because I'm winning tonight and she isn't." Riley mumbled, stretching her arms out in front of her as a warm up. "I'm telling the truth, honey. If it wasn't for this stupid storyline, you wouldn't even come close to beating me tonight." Michelle sneered. Riley sighed and stood quiet, not feeling in the mood to argue with a person like Michelle, arrogant. Layla rolled her eyes at Michelle's childlike behavior but decided to keep her mouth shut. The small TV above them began replaying past segments that had happened that would lead up to the their match from Michelle calling Riley 'Oinky Orton' and singing Old McDonald to shoving a cake in Riley's face and pouring punch all over her. "Now that was fun," Michelle commented, "Anything, really, that I can do to embarrass you is fun."

"No one likes a bitch, Michelle, you should probably take note of that." Riley muttered with an amusing look on her face. "Look here, Riley-" The blonde was cut of by the signaling of her name as they called her out to the ring. She huffed and rolled her eyes, replacing it with a confident smile as she strutted out onto the platform. For now, the only way they could see what was happening in the ring was through the small TV.

"Listen to me people," She spoke through the microphone as the boos erupted from the crowd, "I am here in this ring, about to give you what you payed to see. _Me_. I mean, me defending my Women's Championship of course because that's what I always do but unfortunately, Oinky Orton is nowhere to be found." She lied as part of the script. "I mean, if she was anywhere close to this arena, you would_ totally _see her. Have you seen her? Is she at the hotdog stand again? Tell her she's got business to take care of. Oh where, oh where has my piggy gone? Oh where or where can she be?" She teasingly sang. "I guess this little piggy, forfeits. And that's a shame, really, because Layla has been in the kitchen all day long, baking this beautiful cake and we were gonna go out on the town and celebrate since we all know how much piggy loves cake."

Layla interrupted her "heartfelt" speech and skipped out onto to the platform in her fatsuit. "And look ladies and gentleman, there she is, Oinky Orton!" Michelle laughed, pointing at Layla. Layla began dancing comically as she ran up to the ring, Michelle calling her over with the word 'piggy'.

_Stir up the air in the valley / Looked at the ground below / Oh I was surrounded / There's nowhere left to go_

Riley came running out onto the platform and went straight for Layla, tackling her to the ground and punching her repeatedly before grabbing her by a handful of hair and throwing her against the cushioned but still very hard protective black barriers. She then went into the ring and walked angrily towards Michelle, the referee meeting her hallways and coming in between the two, stopping them momentarily from any confrontation. Michelle stood panickly in one corner of the ring while Riley stood confidently on the other side, ready to get her hands on the blonde diva who has been causing her turmoil for the last six months. Riley noticed Layla had recovered from her earlier beating and was on the ropes of the ring, clinging on. Riley was about to kick her off but Michelle did it for her accidentally, thinking she had an opportunity to get the upper hand on a distracted Riley but instead booted her partner-in-crime. When Michelle turned back around from the initial shock, Riley kicked her in the stomach and proceeded give her the 'last call'. Riley had Michelle in the pin and the referee counted to three, resulting in Riley's win.

Riley's music and the crowd's cheers erupted through the arena as the fan favorite and the face of the Divas Division had just won the Women's Championship for the third time. Layla entered the ring and began to help Michelle off the floor but Riley kicked her in the back of the head, resulting in her falling on top of Michelle. Riley was suddenly joined with other divas from backstage, Eve Torres, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, and the Bella Twins, with Eve holding a large cake in her hands. She slid it into the ring with the other divas, giving Riley the cake with a smile. Riley grinned, sliding her new-found and freshly won belt on her shoulder and grabbing the cake with both hands. The other divas held Michelle and Layla back, the same way Beth had done to Riley, and Michelle and Layla began screaming and shaking their heads, realizing what was about to happen. The crowd cheered as Riley grinned at the camera, lifting the cake in the air slightly before plunging it into the faces of Michelle and Layla. They both screamed in embarrassment as the other divas laughed.

Backstage  
"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Eve giggled as she watched the replay of Riley's previous match in Riley's locker room. Riley took the towel off her head and let her wet and straight, black hair loosely fly before wrapping a bunch into the towel and scrunching it back and forth. "Well, it's not everyday we get to do that here, right?" Riley chuckled, flipping her hair backwards and walking to the table where she had all her makeup and hair products, picking up a brush and running it quickly through her hair. "Nope," Eve agreed, "Especially since you got to do it to Michelle. What _did _happen between you guys that made you dislike each other?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. She just didn't seem to like me from the get go." Riley shrugged, pulling on her black combat boots. There was a knock on the door before Eve could respond. "Come in!" Riley yelled loudly, causing Eve to flinch and cover her ears. The door opened and an unlikely face came up. "Hey, heard you won today. Just thought I'd come and congratulate you." Jeff Hardy walked through the door with a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Riley got up from her seat excitedly, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you since September."

"It's nice to see you too." Jeff smiled, hugging her back. Jeff and Riley had had some storylines in the past from being rivals to being in a romantic relationship. The pair separated and Jeff's eyes wandered to Eve. "Hey." He greeted, suddenly and embarrassingly forgetting her name. "Hi," She awkwardly waved back, "Ri, I'm actually gonna head out and see what Maria's doing. I'll catch you a little later. It was nice seeing you, Jeff."

"You too." Jeff agreed as she smiled one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "So, how's it going with that boyfriend of yours, Stephano?" Jeff joked playfully. "It's Stephen, moron, and things are good." Riley shrugged, taking a sip of her water bottle. "Big Irish dude, right?" Jeff questioned, lifting his shoulders and arms to look broader and to emphasize his biceps. "Yup, how's Matt?" Riley asked curiously. "Couldn't really tell you. Haven't seen him in a while."

Jeff couldn't help but stare at his long time friend. She had grown considerably popular in the WWE from when he had worked with her in 2006. He had to admit, he did have quite the crush on her back in the day when she was only 22 and he was 29, but he never acted on it. The age gap was just too much for him. Although 7 years might not be a lot for some people, it was for Jeff.  
She still had the same almond shaped eyes that always had a sparkle to them. The one thing he doesn't remember from that time is her hair. It was more of a chocolate brown back then and was always curly. Now it was straight and black - not that it didn't suit her. He sometimes wonders how his life would've gone if he'd actually gotten the guts to ask her out. Would they still be together? Would he act a different way? He ponders these questions a lot whenever he thinks about Riley but he knows he'll never act on them. He lost that chance a long time ago.


End file.
